


The Miracle of Children

by ArianaBlack



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Original Alien Species - Freeform, TARDIS - Freeform, Tenth Doctor Era, The Doctor - Freeform, november writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaBlack/pseuds/ArianaBlack
Summary: It's Halloween and there is an alien invasion in London. Kids are disappearing randomly from the streets and a strange spaceship appears above London.The Doctor, his companion (Reader) and Martha Jones tries to solve the problem without any casualties.(November writing prompt 1, 2, 19: Incompetent, Minutes, Long time no see )
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 12





	The Miracle of Children

It was Halloween night in London. The streets were filled with costumed children knocking on doors hoping to get some candy. Stars were shining from behind the clouds that were gathering over the city. In the bustle no one noticed the appearing blue box in the alley and the two people stepping out of it.  
’We are in London’ you said disappointed. ’You said that we are going to see the creation of a new planet far away from Earth.’  
’Well...’ he looked around trying to guess the date. ’The TARDIS works in mysterious ways’ he shrugged while taking out his screwdriver from the long coat’s pocket.  
’Yeah, blame it on the poor TARDIS. It’s not like you were the incompetent or anything’ you rolled your eyes and watched him do his thing with the screwdriver.

’Oi! Watch you tone or I will take you home’ he threatened you with narrowed brown eyes, but you knew he wasn’t serious about it.  
You traveled with him for a year now. You knew him like the back of your hands. He always tried to scare you with taking you home whenever you scolded or teased him. But he knew that this was your way of saying that you were enjoying his company. You became pretty close, you told him almost everything important that happened with you, how you were struggling to find your place until you met him. He told you things that he’d done the bad things and the good things as well. You trusted each other with the secrets you were ashamed of. All the people you met thought that the two of you were dating, but you were just best friends, but sometimes you caught him staring at you when you weren’t looking and he always was so overprotective whenever you were in danger. You didn’t want to notice these little things, because it was so good to be with him you didn’t want to destroy it by involving deeper feelings.

‘What are we doing now?’ you asked him seeing the masked children roaming the road. ‘What the hell?!’ you shouted when you saw a Dalek in the middle of the crowd.   
You started running towards it, the Doctor following you concerned. You went past one child that was wearing a ghost-like sheet and one dressed as a cowboy. When you got close to the alien you noticed that it was a stupid costume. It seems like the kid made a Dalek costume for Halloween. You sighed relieved at the fact that the children weren’t going to be exterminated.   
‘This is odd’ you heard the Doctors voice from a distance. ‘Look at the kids, Y/n.’  
It was like all of your enemies were gathered in one place. Cybermens, Daleks, Weeping Angels, the Silence, Zygons, Slitheens and so on. The street was filled with children dressed as aliens. The Doctor started to check all the “alien” kids with the sonic screwdriver, and what you saw on his face wasn’t something promising. He jumped from one to the other and you could see that he’s getting nervous with every second. He came back to you after he scanned all the suspicious children.

‘We have a problem here Y/n’ he frowned his eyes while going through his hair with his hand several times. ‘These aren’t human children. They were taken some while ago, but the truth is, I’ve never seen this species before. Uh..’ he grabbed his face nervously. ’You were right, I’m an incompetent person.’  
‘Hey! Don’t say that. You are The Doctor, the last Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous.’ You caressed his face gently. ‘You know I was just kidding, Doc. You are a great, kind, generous loving person. Don’t you ever doubt yourself, ‘kay?’ you planted a little kiss on his cheek.  
‘Y/n, I don’t know what I would do without you’ he smiled at you kindly. He shook himself a little and put on his nerdy glasses. ‘Okay, than back to business.’  
‘That’s the spirit’ you said enthusiastically. You went back to the TARDIS just in time, cause as you were locking up the door the telephone rang.  
‘Hello! The Doctor here. Well hello Martha Jones! Nice to hear from you. Yeah, we happen to be here in London. Precisely where? Okay, hang on, we are coming.’ He hung up the phone and turned to face you. ‘Come Y/n, we are going to the Tower.’

‘The Tower? Really?’ You’ve never been to the Tower before. You knew that sometimes the Doctor helped out UNIT, but you never had anything to do with them until now. You took the subway, because sometimes the TARDIS could make mistakes when landing and you couldn’t risk it now. When you arrived the escort was already waiting at the entrance. They notified the superior and after a few minutes a girl appeared and greeted you with a wide smile.  
‘Hello Doctor! Long time no see’ she gave him a hug then she turned to you. ‘Hi, I’m Martha Jones, US division of UNIT. Nice to meet you!’  
‘Hi, I’m Y/f/n. Pleasure to meet you too!’ you shook hands and went inside.  
‘So who are we against Doctor?’ Martha asked. ‘We detected a spaceship above us. We tried to create a communication channel, but we couldn’t reach them.’  
‘I don’t really know yet’ he admitted fiddling with his glasses while watching the screens. ‘It’s a roughly new species, I think. They took the children and replaced them with alien costumed humanoids they created. The question is what they want from the children. So let’s see what we’ve got here.’ He took his screwdriver and enhanced the equipment. ‘Now we should be able to contact them.’ He rubbed his chin while Martha pressed some buttons. It wasn’t long till an alien face came on the monitor.

‘Greetings! I’m the Doctor. This planet called Earth is under my protection. I’m a peaceful person and I’m asking you kindly to return the human children unharmed.’  
‘We are the Hexxas from the planet of Hexagon. We came here, because our planet was invaded and our food sources were diminished. We need to feed before we can continue our journey.’  
‘Unfortunately I can’t let that happen. If you don’t return the hostages in 1,0833 gamma stars, this nice lady beside me will have no other choice but to launch the attack that will destroy your tiny ship. I can tell that you don’t want to jeopardize your people safety.’  
‘We will not harm the little creatures. We just need them to give us their happiness. These tiny beings carry an enormous amount of nourishment which could help us survive our extinction.’   
‘According to Shadow Proclamation, law no. 23, section 18, paragraph 4, is strictly forbidden to harvest life forms from inhabited planets, and Planet Earth is also out of your jurisdiction.’ At this point the connection interrupted.

‘Gamma stars? What are those?’ asked Martha with a frown.  
‘It’s an intergalactic metric unit used in their constellation. It’s the equivalent for five minutes. They wouldn’t understand if I told them in minutes.’   
‘What do we do now Doctor?’ you asked concerned. ‘We can’t doom them to extinction. There must be another way to help them without risking the children’s life.’ Your words puzzled him. He ran his hand through his spiky hair thinking hard for another option.  
‘Hurry up Doctor, we only have two minutes before the missiles are fired’ Martha warned him.  
‘Okay, let’s think. They need happiness. But what is happiness? It’s a mix of hormones: dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin and endorphins, also called the feel good hormones. They regime is probably based on these hormones. What kind of food do you humans eat when you feel low?’ he asked with a mysterious smile.  
‘Chocolate’ you shout out in recognition. ‘We give them chocolate.’

‘Brilliant! Yes, that’s what we are going to do’ he hugged you tightly. ’Martha gather as much chocolate as you can in one minute and take it to the TARDIS as fast as you can. And please stop that damn countdown already’ he shouted to the soldier responsible for the missiles. He soniced the monitor and the connection was on again.  
‘Hello again! The Doctor calling. You can now return the children back to Earth. We came up with the perfect solution. We will give you as much chocolate as you need. It will grant you the same nutrition as the kids’ happiness, I can guarantee you that. I will bring it myself with my ship as soon as possible.’  
‘We can’t send them back till we are certain that you are right. Bring us that chocolate thing and then we will return them.’ And the connection was lost again.  
‘Martha, did you succeed?’  
‘Of course, Doctor. It wasn’t too hard to make it happen. It’s Halloween, everything is filled with sweets. The cargo is ready for shipping’ she answered.

‘Brilliant! Allons-y Y/n! We need to make a shipping’ he grabbed your wrist and started running.  
‘We should ask them for a lift’ you shouted to him.  
‘Yeah, probably would be better’ he agreed.  
You asked a soldier to give you a lift all the way to the TARDIS. The huge package was already at the door. You carried it into the TARDIS and started the journey to the Hexxa spaceship. The blue box landed without any problems and you were greeted by curious faces when you stepped out from it.  
‘Hello! I’m the Doctor and this is my companion, Y/n. We brought you some delicious treat. We hope this will provide you the necessary nutriments.’  
‘Bring it to me Kynzaro’ said the one who was sitting on the chair in the middle of the room.   
The creature named Kynzaro came to you and took the huge package. The leader took out a chocolate bar from the box and he bitten a piece out of it. The expression on his face was promising. His face lit up in excitement.

‘This is exactly what we needed. Return the human minions back to their last location and teleport back to the ship the humanoids.’ He gave the order. ‘Thank you Doctor for helping us. We really didn’t want to make any trouble to the people below. We just had to do something to survive.’  
‘You are lucky we were around. If it weren’t for us, you would be obliterated by now.’ He said in a strict tone. ‘But all things turned out well eventually. We will let you continue your journey now people of Hexagon.’  
The two of you made sure that the kids were back home and after that you got in the TARDIS and you got out of the spaceship. The Doctor phoned Martha and told her that everything was back to normal and there is no need to worry about the Hexxas ever again.

‘Where do you want to go next Y/n?’ he asked you.  
‘Does it matter at this point? It seems like we always end up in other places.’ You shrugged in response.  
‘Come on now. Don’t be such a buzz kill. We always have fun in the end tho.’ He poked your waist playfully.  
‘True’ you admitted with a sigh. ‘But still, I hope this time we will end someplace peaceful, without any action.’  
‘Sounds good to me’ he laughed with a wide smile and pulled a lever. ‘Allons-y!’


End file.
